Chuck vs Agent Training
by aross93
Summary: Sequel to Chuck vs. the Outback. After Sarah's breakdown, what has Chuck done for himself? Ellie/Devon return from the honeymoon but does Devon keep the spy secret from Ellie?
1. Recap

**Note: **This is the sequel to Chuck vs. The Outback; it's a continuation of the story line so reading it will help better understand Chuck vs. Agent Training. The first chapter is just a recap, no new info added.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Previously on Chuck versus the Outback_

During Ellie's wedding reception, Chuck and Sarah found out that a rogue spy had driven Bryce to the holding facility of the cube. Chuck went with Casey and Sarah to the building that was holding the new Intersect. When they got there, Ring members spotted them. Chuck was told to go get help. He did not. He followed his father's wrist computer's directions and ended up in the Intersect room. In the end, Chuck Bartowski was again the one and only human Intersect.

The Ring members bombarded Casey and Sarah. Chuck flashed within himself. After his flash, he acquired mastery Kung-Fu skills. He was able to fight off the seven Ring members including the leader, Miles. Once he was able to see what he had done, Chuck freaked out. He tried talking to Sarah but he blacked out from the muscle exhaustion.

After he blacked out, Sarah rushed over to him and admitted her feelings for him because she thought he was dead.

A few days later, Chuck awoke in a strange place. Sarah and Casey had taken him to Australia's best hospital, which was in Darwin. Chuck was confused and frustrated. Sarah explained the situation to him and he did not take it well. The team left after a few hours which was when one of the nurses reported Chuck's location to the local Ring office.

Once in the air, Chuck codes and Sarah is forced to revive him. Both Chuck and Sarah got a kick in the pants from Casey to start a relationship. He helped them more than words could describe.

When the team got back to LA, Chuck was taken to Sarah's apartment to recover from his operations. The two cuddled together on the bed and shared multiple moments. They slept for over a day. The next morning brightened when Casey stormed in. He informed them of the briefing from Beckman.

In the car, Sarah opened up to Chuck. She told him how she was just a normal nerd in high school and that she cared deeply for him. To Chuck, this was enough. In the future, he wanted more, but it was enough to have Sarah.

At the briefing, the General ordered the team to begin a 24-hour protective detail on Chuck. This meant that Chuck and Sarah were moving in together. After the briefing, Chuck and Sarah went apartment hunting. They finally found the perfect home in Huntington Park. They shared another intimate moment and then headed back.

While Team Bartowski was recovering, the Ring offices in LA were planning the attack on Chuck Bartowski, the Intersect. The 'Boss' assigned Agent Newman and Folds to find out if Charles Bartowski was the human Intersect. Their search ended with a heated car chase. Luckily for Team Bartowski, Agent Folds and Newman retreated back into the LA traffic.

Sarah continued to drive Chuck back to Casey's apartment where General Beckman continued to give her a NSA ass chewing. However, this time one Charles Bartowski stood up for her. He spoke back to Beckman, which was a first for him. When he was done, Beckman stopped the briefing and reprimanded Chuck.

Chuck walked out of Casey's apartment. An angry and irritated Sarah followed him out. They got into a heated argument and ended up making out like teenagers. Chuck had Sarah pressed against the wall. They made it to his room and would have 'sealed the deal' but Casey interrupted.

After Chuck had a nasty fight with Casey, he vented out his frustrations in the living room. He asked god to send him a sign. As luck would have it, Chuck got his sign sooner than he expected.

The power went out and Sarah walked into Chuck in the hall leading to the bedrooms. He inadvertently fell on top of her in an awkward position. Sarah sprained her ankle and twister her shoulder. He felt horrible that he hurt Sarah, so he lifted her into the room. The duo made love passionately and heatedly multiple times that night.

The next morning, Chuck awoke with a well rested and relaxed Sarah sprawled all over the bed. Over breakfast, she informed him of terrific performance in-bed. Chuck was pleased to have 'up-ed' Bryce Larkin at something, and this something was making love to one Sarah Walker.

Later, Sarah, Chuck, and Casey had a meeting with the General. She ordered Chuck to see the CIA doctor to make sure his injuries were healing correctly. Soon after, Chuck and Sarah arrived at the CIA facility where they met Dr. Sheppard.

Doctor Sheppard informed Chuck that he might know who tried car chasing him the previous day. With the new information, Sarah became nervous and frustrated. He said that while Chuck was recovering in Australia, a Ring agent had discovered him and leaked his identity to the Elders.

The doctor went over Chuck's vitals and said he was in good shape for all other recreational activities...when his blood pressure lowered. Sarah drove Chuck back to her apartment. She didn't talk much the entire way. She felt guilty for allowing the Ring agents to even find Chuck. She had let her emotions get in the way and it almost cost Chuck his life.

When they arrived at Sarah's hotel, Sarah ran up to her room by herself. Chuck idled a bit because he wanted her to have some alone time. That all ended when Chuck heard a gunshot from his room.

He broke down the door with strength he didn't know he had. Chuck walked in to find a very depressed and suicidal Sarah. She hadn't shot herself, which made Chuck feel a tony bit better. He walked to her and held her for what seemed like a lifetime. She tried explaining to him what she was doing; he didn't care one bit. He was just happy and thankful that she was alive. He decided right there and then that he would be there for anything she needed for as long as he lived.

The next morning, Sarah called Beckman to request a 'vacation'. The general noted that said 'vacation' was needed and that she was surprised she didn't need one sooner. The general also gave her permission to talk to whomever about whatever as long as Sarah would be back in 10 days.

Sarah was now allowed to share her past with Chuck, all her past, the good, the bad, and especially the ugly. She came back to the room and told Chuck about her first failed mission.

Ten days passed and Sarah was herself again. She was happy and finally able to talk about her past without putting up her emotional defense walls. Chuck hadn't been as happy since he wasn't allowed to make love with Sarah; he was a red-blooded male human being after all.

On the Eleventh morning, Sarah got an early morning call from Beckman. She informed the General that Chuck would need to be re-evacuated before beginning his training, but that he was up to the challenge. The General needed to meet with the full team at eight that morning. For Chuck and Sarah, their much-needed vacation was over but their lives were just beginning.

**A/N**: I don't own Chuck, but if I did I would have Chuck and Sarah move in together and live happily ever after. This is my second fanfic that I have put on the site. Any recommendations or suggestions are gladly accepted! Thanks!


	2. School Orientation

_Chapter 1: School Orientation_

**Chuck & Sarah's Apartment**

**Early Morning**

Sarah had just gotten off the phone with General Beckman. She and Chuck had to be at Casey's for a briefing at eight. That meant she had less than an hour to get ready for her first videoconference in over ten days. Although she loved living with Chuck, they needed to work on making the apartment look less like a flap house and more like an real apartment.

During their 'vacation', Chuck and Sarah decided to repaint the entire apartment and buy new furniture. Chuck still had some money left over from his government paycheck and now he was going to be getting a monthly check for his services. They painted the main room sunshine yellow, which Chuck said reminded him of Sarah. They bought some chairs and a kitchen table. Chuck was surprised that Sarah knew her way around the kitchen section of Macy's but yet Chuck felt that he shouldn't have been surprised by anything Sarah did. She was Sarah Walker; she could do anything. They hadn't done anything to their bedroom other than move in Chuck's old bed. Sarah wanted to keep the bed because that was where the rest of their lives began that stormy night in Echo Park.

Sarah rolled onto the bed, purposefully bumping into Chuck's side. "Hey, I'm sleeping here!"

He playfully rolled back on top of her. "Now Agent Walker, it looks like I have you pinned. What are you going to do about it?" He looked into her eyes, "You better give up; I am quite the interrogator."

"Chuck, that was the General. Playtime is over. Sorry." Sarah was sorry; she wanted Chuck to keep playing his 'Carmichael' ego because, although she would never tell him, it really turned her on.

"Yea, yea. I figured it was her. What time do we need to be over at Casey's?" He rolled off her and started to get out of bed.

"Ech-hem, Chuck. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Since the beginning of their 'vacation', Chuck decided he would make sure that Sarah knew where he stood in their relationship before they got ready for the day. "Oh, I'll never forget Sarah. Never in a million years." He knelt in front of her and intertwined his hands with hers. "Sarah Walker, I will always love you. No matter what." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

Chuck looked back up into her eyes, "Never for get that, you promise?"

"I promise Chuck. I love you too." She smiled and proceeded to get ready for the day. She took the first shower while Chuck made the coffee.

Sarah was busy getting ready, while Chuck cleaned up. She walked out in the hallway with two outfits, expecting him to pick. "Chuck, which one?" One was a wine-red Burberry shirtdress and the other was a navy blue Versace sheath dress.

Chuck was amazed that she would even consider his fashion advice since Ellie was the one that always dressed him for his dates, cover or real, with Sarah. "Umm...well I love the red one but-"

"What? I thought you hated red?" Now Sarah was confused. Ever since he had said that red wasn't his color the second time Bryce came back, she hadn't worn it once. She looked at Chuck with her 'death eyes', as Chuck called them. "Care to explain yourself Bartowski?"

Chuck found himself cornered. He didn't want a revisit of any the memories that Bryce may have engraved into his head. "Well Sarah, I actually love red on your. I don't think I ever said I hated it...So how about you put on the red once? I really blends with your skin and...uhh...maybe even some black tights too?"

Sarah decided she wasn't going to have this conversation now. She knew she should have asked Beckman for a few more days, but she felt like she needed to get Chuck's training started just in case trouble found it way to LA. "Alright, I'll wear the red one but we are going to finish this conversation later. Where did you get your fashion sense? Black tights, really Chuck?" She laughed a little while walking back into the bedroom to finish getting ready.

Chuck was glad to see her laugh even if it was at his expense later. _I'll never understand her, but god do I love her!_

A few moments past and Chuck was walking with Sarah to the car. "Sarah, can I drive?" He pulled out his puppy dog look trying to guilt her into allowing him to drive her prized German engineered baby. Chuck asked Sarah if he could drive every time they went somewhere, the grocery, the mall, the bank, and even to the car wash.

Sarah trusted Chuck with her life, but not with her car? This didn't make sense in her head, so she decided it would start to make sense now. "OK fine, but eventually we are getting you your own car just in case I can't drive you. No scratches, no dings, no nothing. Got it Chuck?"

He was smiling like a child on an early Christmas morning waking up seeing all the presents under the tree. "Got it. I'll take good care of her." Chuck opened the passenger seat for Sarah and then quickly ran over to the drivers seat. He had to make some minor adjustments to the seat and mirror and then quickly remembered something big. "Umm Sarah, so...this is a manual transmission right?"

"Yes Chuck. Is that a problem, because I can drive it just fine." There as a bit of annoyance in her voice, but it quickly faded as Sarah realized what the problem was. _He doesn't know how to drive a stick! God-dammit! Well I guess today is as good as any day to teach him._ "OK Chuck, you have no idea how to drive this do you?"

"Right again. Would it be too much for you to give me some hints as I go?" He gave her the sad face that made her fall in love with him in the beginning.

"Of course. I'll have my hand over yours on the gear shift so it shouldn't be that big a deal. OK?"

Chuck's breathing had changed from calm and steady to near hyperventilating. _Just follow her lead. Wow Bartowski, way to be the man. Just have confidence, it's just like the racing games at the arcade. _

Twenty-five minutes later, a rather frazzled Sarah Walker and a somewhat suave Chuck Bartowski arrived at the Echo Park apartment complex for a meeting with General Beckman.

"So I guess you won't need much help after all." Sarah hastily dismounted from the car and for a moment contemplating kissing the ground. _Those video games must do wonders for the hand-eye coordination! And here I thought he was going to kill my car, ha!_

"They really do make those arcade games realistic! I think I even beat your record time in getting here." He look at Sarah, using his Bartowski charm, and made her smile too.

"I think we should get inside before the police come after you!" She playfully shoved him while they were walking towards Casey's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was lifting his arm to knock when he heard Casey yell to him, "It's open Bartowski."

Chuck and Sarah walked in and saw Casey already at attention. "Took you two long enough, what did you do Walker; let grandma drive your car or something?"

Sarah was tempted to respond but she let the comment slide. During her time with Chuck, she learned to pick her battles. Getting even with Casey was not one of them.

"Agent Walker, Mr. Bartowski, how nice of you to join us." The General was back to her usual self during the briefing. "Mr. Bartowski, this afternoon you will travel with Agent Walker to the CIA medical facility to be cleared for basic agent training starting tomorrow morning. Agents Casey and Walker will assist you in your basic training." She turned to stare Casey in the eye, "Colonel Casey, I will expect the daily report to resume this afternoon." Beckman turned and looked at Sarah, "Agent Walker, after the briefing if you would stay for a moment."

"Yes, ma'am." Sarah was confused by the General's order to stay behind. She definitely wasn't going to be reassigned or removed from the project, but she was not certain.

The General went through the regular briefing. Having Chuck flash on intel, gathering the information from the Intersect, and informing the team of any upcoming missions. "I have no new missions for you, however there is still the looming threat of the possible ID of Mr. Bartowski by Ring agents. Since none of you have cover jobs anymore, my team has prepared the necessary documentation to allow Mr. Bartowski to open his own independent software company. It will be up to you three to run the company. Colonel Casey, you will act as his head of security, which I assume will pose as no problem. Agent Walker, you will act as the financial operator of the company. Mr. Bartowski, you will be the head of the shop, doing whatever it is that you do with comptuers. I will send you all the finer details by this evening's briefing. That is all for now, if you have any questions?"

Chuck was happy to hear that he would have his own company, even if it was for a cover. He needed to find out how or if he would start to get paid for his Intersect services. "General, if I may?"

"Yes, Mr. Bartowski, what is it?" She seemed a bit annoyed, but no less than usual.

"Well, General since I am an agent now or at least one in training, I would find it imperative that we make the cover job look as real as possible. Right?" She nodded. "My question is, how am I supposed to be able to afford to live if the cover company is just that, a cover?"

Casey wasn't sure he was hearing right. _Bartowski is asking the General for money? A government paycheck? Oh boy, this is going to get good._

"Mr. Bartowski, I thought we already paid you for your services? If I am correct we issued you a check the morning after you were relieved as the original Intersect. The cover company will be your job Mr. Bartowski. Any revenue you collect from the store will go to you directly. Therefore, there is no need to be paid for you services as long as the software shop is bringing in revenue."

"But what about now? Any way for me to get a low-interest spy loan?" Chuck turned to Casey and Sarah, "a man has got to eat!" That got a giggle, yes that's right, a giggle out of Sarah and beastly grunt from Casey. Chuck was losing his concentration and focus. He was beginning to revert back to Chuck Bartowski, bumbling Nerd Herd Supervisor.

The General's face was stone cold. She didn't have time to deal with Team Bartowski and any of the matters that accompanied it. "Mr. Bartowski, to explain the sudden cash flow that your company will bring in, you will receive a letter two days from now informing you that your video game was purchased by Electronic Arts. With the letter, you will receive a check for $300,000 to live off of until your cover company is in the green. This will be the only, I repeat, the only money you will be receiving from the United States Government while you are the Intersect. This briefing has gone on long enough, Agent Walker please stay back. As for the rest of you Mr. Bartowski, prepare yourself for the rigors of training. Colonel Casey and Agent Walker, please see that Mr. Bartowski has the necessary equipment to go through training. That is all. Good day." The screen went idle while General Beckman waited for Chuck and Casey to leave.

Chuck looked at Sarah. He mouthed to her,_ I'll be outside. Good luck. I love you._

Sarah smiled back at Chuck. She was a little nervous about her one-on-one with Beckman but was more nervous about Chuck starting agent training. She hoped Chuck understood fully what he was getting himself into, because once training starts there is no going back.

Casey and Chuck left the apartment to wait by the fountain while Sarah stood in front of the TV monitor.

"Good to see tat you are alone Agent Walker. I hope you have some idea as to what this meeting is about."

"Actually ma'am I do not." Sarah tried to read the General's face to see where she was going with this. _I don't think I have done anything wrong. What could it be?_

"Agent Walker, from this point on this conversation is completely off record. Understand? You are not to talk about it to the asset or Colonel Casey."

"Yes ma'am although I do not-"

"Sarah, I know these last few weeks have been rough on you but I need to know the full extent of your relationship with Mr. Bartowski. The training you and Colonel Casey will be pushing him through will test all him physical limits. I need to know if someone is there for him, on the home front that is."

"Well General, since this is off the record I am not worried to tell you that," She paused for a moment to think of the words. Sarah was scared, but also strangely exhilarated to finally define her relationship with Chuck. She looked down at her hand fiddling with the bracelet he got her. She didn't look at Beckman while she said, "Chuck and I are in...well love."

"Is that so?" She stared Sarah down with the fiery eyes that probably made men and women all over the country crack.

"Yes ma'am. If that is a problem-"

"Actually, it is not. Sarah, you will need to take care of him during his training. I am not joking when I say it will test all his limits. Personally, I think you two will do just fine. Professionally, I think getting involved with coworkers, let alone assets, is a terrible idea. However, it has been proven, with the 49B fiasco, that the nature of your relationship is an asset to the asset. If the difference between now and two years ago is that his handler would do anything for him to protect him, well then the relationship is tolerable. I assume you would do anything to protect him." Sarah nodded. "Therefore, women to women, you have my blessing."_ What the hell are you doing Diane? You just sanctioned the first asset/handler relationship! Are you on crack or something?_

Sarah couldn't trust her hearing. _The general happy for chuck and I? What is this world coming to? Beckman, OK with the relationship between an asset/agent-in-training/Intersect and his handler? _"Um...Thank you General. That means a great deal to me."

"Just don't screw it up Sarah. Good Day." Beckman signed off just as Sarah heard what she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the briefing, she met up with Casey and Chuck in the courtyard. "Chuck, it seems like your dad is doing some good for a certain grumpy general."

Chuck raised his eyebrow, "What did Beckman say? You're not going to be...you know...are you?"

Casey felt the need to interject, "Oh hell no. I'm not going to break in another partner. Bartowski, whatever your father is doing for the NSA is making Beckman not so pissy during these briefings, so if you talk to him thank him for me will you?"

"Uhh...yea sure thing Casey." Chuck turned to Sarah who had a mile wide smile on her face, "So I was thinking we could do a little shopping for some training clothes?"

Sarah nodded, and they left Casey alone in the courtyard. He walked back into his apartment and slammed the door. _Why do I always feel like the fat kid in this operation? They never ask me to go shopping, humph!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck never thought spending time with Sarah could or would ever be described as torture. However, the four hours he spent shopping with her were just that. She dragged him to every sporting goods store, every shoe store, and even Victoria's Secret. (Which wasn't that bad for Chuck since Sarah wanted his opinion for some outfits)

Sarah found some good deals at City Sports. She got Chuck to buy the perfect training clothes, in her opinion. Chuck thought the clothes made him look a little kid. Sarah replied saying that it was best for what he needed it for.

At the shoe shop, DSW, Chuck was amazed at how Sarah acted. She was like a kid in a candy store with all the money in the world. She walked around with ease, quickly accumulating a half-dozen pairs of 'shoes' as Chuck called them. Sarah corrected him more than once saying they were not just shoes. She had her fair share of stilettos, boots, sneakers, sandals, and workout shoes. Chuck felt odd shopping with her because when they made it to the register, she always paid, even if it was the CIA charge card. He wanted to take care of her, but he guessed it was best if the she used the CIA card because he was broke after paying for Ellie's wedding, the first six months rent and down payment for their apartment, and most of the furniture that had accumulated inside the apartment. But he was glad he wasn't going to have to do that for much longer since he was starting his own company and getting paid for his work, even it if was a cover.

After their trip to the various shoe stores Los Angeles had to offer, Sarah directed the car in the direction of their last destination. It was a surprise for Chuck since he had put up with all her crazed shopping antics in City Sports and DSW. When she pulled into the parking lot, Chuck's eyes left their sockets.

"Sarah, what are we doing here? I don't think they sell men's clothing anymore."

"Chuck, you're so cute." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and got out of the car. "We aren't here for you, we are here for me!"

Chucks mood did a complete 180 when he heard the reason for being at Victoria's Secret. His smile could not have gotten any bigger.

While in the store, Sarah showed off the clothes for Chuck asking for his opinion. His opinion on everything was the same.

"Oh my god" or "Wow, you're so beautiful" or the best "Would you let your mother see you in that?!"

Afterward, Chuck carried all the bags out to the car. "Good thing I kicked ass at Tetris," muttered Chuck to himself as he loaded the bags into the Porsche's trunk. _Note to self, never take the Porsche when shopping with Sarah._

Later that afternoon, Chuck and Sarah arrived at the CIA medical facility. Neither of them felt one hundred percent comfortable being back because it brought up sour memories. Memories of Chuck accusing Sarah of not being a good handler. Memories of Sarah lashing out at herself; memories of hearing that gunshot.

The nurses placed Chuck in a similar room. Sarah sat in the side chair while Chuck waited on the exam table.

Dr. Sheppard walked in a few minutes after Chuck had arrived. "Ah, Mr. Bartowski, how are you feeling?" The doctor noticed the changes in the body language of both Agent Walker and Bartowski. _Hmm, they must have finally figured everything out. Good for them. It isn't everyday when you find someone you care about in this line of work._

"Never better Dr. Sheppard. Just please tell me that my blood pressure is lower."

Dr. Sheppard had to give the kid credit. "Well, let me take a look and then we'll see. OK?"

Chuck nodded. The doctor continued to take all his vitals. "Well Mr. Bartowski, everything seems in order." He turned to Sarah, "Has anything in his living situation changed? The reason I ask this is because his blood pressure is significantly lower. It is possible that his condition was exacerbated by a high stress level."

"Well, Chuck and I just started living together." She dug through her purse, "If it isn't an inconvenience Dr, I need you to sign these forms allowing Chuc...Agent Bartowski," she smiled at Chuck, "to begin basic training. Just standard release forms."

"Why of course." The doctor quickly signed all the necessary papers and bid farewells to Chuck and Sarah, "Now Charles, I hope to not see you around too soon. Take care of yourself now."

"You got it." He nodded and left the building in a much better mood than he did last time.

Midway through the ride back to their apartment, Chuck's phone started sounding a crazy ringtone that only could be described as one Eleanor Faye Bartowski.

"_By, the way Glen Miller played. Songs that made the Hit Parade. Guys like us, we had it made. Those were the days! Didn't need no welfare state. Everybody pulled his weight Gee, our old LaSalle ran great. Those were the days! And you knew where you were then!" _

"Ah! That must be Ellie." Chuck gave Sarah a smile before he picked up.

"_Chuck! What's up"_

"Nothing much...you know just driving with Sarah."

"Oh, where are you guys? I tried your house phone but no one picked up."

Sarah gave him the 'death glare' making sure he didn't say something he shouldn't while on the phone with his sister._ Was that the theme to __All In The Family__ as his ringtone? He is too cute, yet one more reason why I love him!_

"We...were just shopping for some clothes and such." Steering the conversation in another direction, "now that I think about it, we haven't had you and Devon over to see the new apartment since you guys got back from the honeymoon."

"_Charles Irving Bartowski, are you inviting me over for dinner? That you are making yourself?"_

"Yes?...Actually Ellie, Sarah is an amazing cook. We would love for you guys to come over, how about...six?"

"_Sure, I'll be there. Thank Sarah for me! See you then baby brother."_

When Chuck was done dealing with Ellie on the phone, he had to deal with Sarah. She wasn't staring directly at him, but she might as well have been. Chuck felt her glare like she was an inch away from his face. "What? We haven't done anything with them in a while."

"Chuck..." She was about to go on one of her long CIA speeches, but she stopped herself short. She no longer had any reasons to hold back. So why start now? "We should probably stop by the market to pick up some fresh food for tonight. What are you in the mood for?"

Chuck was taken aback by the sudden shift in attitude, but he knew it was Sarah reeling through her thoughts. "Umm, how about pasta, chicken, and strawberry pie?"

"Sounds great. You need to eat up tonight because tomorrow hell begins. No joke Chuck, this is serious stuff."

"I know. One last night to relax before I start. I couldn't ask for anything more. You know that right?" He took her hand from the center gearshift and held it.

"I know." She drove to the market in perfect emotional harmony. The turmoil she felt the last time she left the medical facility was nowhere to be found. Just Sarah and Chuck.

When duo got back to the apartment, they had a little under three hours to make dinner. Sarah immediately went into the kitchen and started preparing the chicken and dough for the pasta. Chuck tried helping, but found himself lost in the world of cooking._ Why couldn't the new Intersect have Julia Child's cookbook in it or at least maybe some Emeril Lagasse skills!_

So instead of cooking for dinner, Chuck decided to finish setting up the remote videoconference center in the electronics room. Because they were having Ellie and Devon over, Chuck and Sarah would not be able to get to Casey's for the briefing so they would have to do it remotely. The untangling of wires gave Chuck some comfort because tomorrow he would be starting something totally new. At least for now, Chuck could do something he enjoyed and was good at.

A few minutes before six Ellie and Devon arrived at the apartment. Chuck was in the kitchen finishing the dishes while Sarah was changing into something cleaner since she had more than a few accidents in the kitchen involving flour, soy sauce, and multiple eggs.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK _

Chuck jogged over to the door and opened. "Ellie! Devon!"

Ellie squealed at her normal high pitch while she took in Chuck and Sarah's apartment. She noticed the odd decorative style that the apartment had taken. _Definitely Chuck and Sarah._

Sarah heard Ellie's squeals from her room and knew Chuck would need some help answering her questions. She quickly finished dressing wearing her new red stilettos and a black Nicole Miller Ruched-Center dress.

"Ellie! Oh it's so good to see you!" She hugged Ellie and quickly led them out of the doorway into the apartment. "You have to tell me all about the honeymoon, we need some girl talk later when the boys are too busy cleaning up." She emphasized the all wanting to get the details straight from Ellie.

"Of course, Sarah. Come on, what are sisters for!" She smiled back, "Now, I smell some great food-"

"All made by Chuck and I. Well...maybe not so much Chuck, you know how his cooking skills are," Sarah tossed a playful smile at Chuck, "but...it's all ready so how about we sit down and enjoy!"

"Yea, lets chow down El." Devon always put things into simpler terms. Hence, when Sarah invited everyone to the table, Devon's response was 'let's chow down'.

Every so often, Ellie would steer the conversation into dangerous territory for Chuck and Sarah. At the end of dinner, the boys went to clean up while Ellie and Sarah relaxed on the couch.

"So Sarah, how are things-s with you and Chuck?" She was a little more than buzzed but for Sarah that meant she wouldn't have to lie as much to Ellie because she wouldn't remember what she said the next morning.

"Things are great actually. It seems like...everything just makes sense. You know?"

"Yea, so when's the wedding?"

As soon as the words came out her mouth, Sarah knew she was in trouble. "Ellie, we just moved in together, I'm not sure I could ever get married."

After a long pause, Ellie let out a sigh. "OK Sarah, this is where you stop lying to me."

Sarah's brows shot up. "What are you talking about-"

"Sarah, I see the way you and my brother are together. Even Devon and I don't have that type of chemistry. Just tell me this, is it the idea of marriage or the idea of being married to my brother that scares you? Because I think you are just being a little whimp." Her voice was bordering a yell.

It was like déjà vu for Sarah. This conversation had happened before, but she couldn't pinpoint when. Sarah didn't respond for a brief moment and Ellie took the non-answer answer.

"I see, well I guess you're just like Jill."

After another moment of silence, Sarah realized when this had happened before. It was the same as the Lon Kirk fake-flash incident. Sarah couldn't respond to the Bartowski, be that Chuck or Ellie because she scared of her own answer. _Damnit, I thought I was done with this awkward silence shit!_

Chuck and Devon reappeared from the kitchen, "All done mi-ladies. How about we watch a movie?" Chuck sensed the change in atmosphere between Ellie and Sarah._ What the fuck happened? They were like sisters, and now...god I don't even want to think about it. I can't have the two women I love the most hate each other. This is just like when I introduced everyone to Jill. _

"Actually Chuck, Devon and I have an early morning tomorrow so we're going to have to cut it short."

"Babe, I don't start until-"

Ellie elbowed Devon in the gut to signal him to shut up. "Lovely dinner Chuck." She gave Chuck a hug goodbye and left without saying anything to Sarah.

Sarah slammed the door shut once they were out. Chuck watched all of this take place. It was safe to say that he was baffled at Ellie and Sarah's behavior.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing...I think she was just..tired, yea she was tired." Sarah tried lying to see if she could possibly get away with it. She didn't want to tell Chuck about the marriage talk she had with Ellie.

Chuck knew Sarah better than she herself. He figured she was lying about the conversation, but whatever it was about she was getting defensive about. He would wait for her to come clean to him. He didn't want a repeat of the Mauser/Christmas debacle. "OK, well I have the TV set up for the briefing that starts in a few minutes. I guess it was good timing, right?"

Sarah just nodded her head. Her mind was someplace else. She knew she needed to stop lying to Chuck but she just couldn't handle that conversation yet. She would tell him the second she could figured out her what her answer to Ellie's question was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck finished setting up the TV and logged onto the system. He was greeted by the split view of Casey and Beckman. _I will never get used to two angry faces staring at me._

"Agents Walker and Bartowski, how nice of you to join us. I sent all the necessary documentation and details of your new company to Colonel Casey. I also included the address of the training facility that Agent Walker and Colonel Casey will use to train Agent Bartowski." She started glaring at Chuck, "Agent Bartowski, I have also sent out your check from EA in order to maintain your cover. It will arrive tomorrow. Make sure you inform your family especially your sister. Agent Walker," she changed her stance, "please inform your team of the changes that we made to the cover between you and Agent Bartowski. That is all for now. Be prepared for an in depth debriefing tomorrow evening to review the days training. Good day."

Casey and Chuck were staring blankly into the screen while Sarah had a huge smile on her face. _Maybe it isn't so complicated after all. _

**A/N:** I don't own Chuck, but if I did I would…give Sarah a sister. I want to send a shout out to kroblues who did some editing for me. Please review if you enjoyed the story or if you think it needs a new direction or if you just want to say hey. Thanks, Happy Reviewing!!


	3. A Little Awesome Time

Note: This is basically the Devon & Ellie side of the Sarah/Ellie argument from my last chapter. I was a little stuck on where to go, so I wrote this drabble. The complete second chapter will be up in a few days. Thanks for the patience!

Devon walked out of Chuck's in a complete daze. He knew that Chuck was a spy and that Sarah and Casey were his protectors. He didn't really know much about Chuck's special situation other than Sarah would never do anything to hurt him. Which brought him to the question of the hour, what made Ellie so mad at Sarah? The last thing he heard Ellie say was something about Jill and Sarah being just like her.

Devon knew for sure that Sarah was nothing like Jill. Sarah was a CIA agent, not a doctor like Jill. Sarah never broke Chuck's heart (that he knows of).

Overall, Devon was thrilled to see Chuck finally getting his life on the right tracks. When Devon first met Chuck, he figured he would be living with Ellie forever. He would turn out to be the bum of the family. As he got to know Chuck, Devon believed he was destined for bigger and better things. Then Sarah appeared in Chuck's life. He thought she would be the one that would help get Chuck's life rolling. He was right.

Again, Chuck shocked Devon again. After he and Ellie came back from the honeymoon, they found an empty apartment, free of Firefly DVD's and X-box games. All that was left was a simple note from Chuck.

_Devon & Ellie,_

_This is one more part of your wedding present. Other than quitting the BuyMore, I found a great apartment to share with Sarah. Ellie, you have always been by my side and I will always be in debt to you for that. You have been the best sister a brother can ask for. Devon, dude, you gave me the right kick in the pants to get myself moving. You'll need to take me climbing one day with all the gear you got from the wedding, and maybe teach me how to use the gravity boots, or not. I'll be with Sarah so give me a call when you guys get this so we can have dinner!_

_-Chuck_

So when Devon got into the car with Ellie to drive home after a disastrous dinner, everything was put into perspective. Their honeymoon was officially over, but Devon and Ellie hadn't come across any big problems in their marriage, yet.

"Ellie, babe, what's wrong?" He looked over to see his wife silently sobbing into the window. He knew she got emotional when she drank, but the sobbing still made his heart pinch.

"Devon it's just...I want...Chuck to be happy." She tried to say something coherently. "I just want Chuck to have everything he ever wanted."

"Babe, I think he does." Devon tried calming her down. He kept one hand on the wheel and put his right hand over her shoulder. "It'll be OK. Sarah would never let anything bad happen to him. Trust me babe, she would go 'mama-bear' if anyone tried to lay a hand on Chuckster."

Ellie found some comfort in Devon's words. She loved how he always thought about the bright side of everything. He always made her feel better whenever she was feeling down. She wasn't sure how he knew Chuck and Sarah would be OK, but Ellie decided to trust her husband's instincts. "OK Devon. It's just-"

"Ell, whatever happened you can talk to me about. I'm here."

"It's just...Sarah doesn't want to marry Chuck!"

"Babe, marriage isn't for everyone. It shouldn't matter if she wants to be legally tied down to him. If they want to be together, why should it matter? I mean come on, it took them how long to move in with each other?"

Ellie sighed, "About a year and a half. But Devon, when I asked her-"

He pulled out onto the highway and took her hand. "Chuck found someone worthy; I can guarantee you that. What they have is so real and pure; it amazes me. They are together now, and I don't think anything is going to be splitting them up. They went through a lot together...uhh...It might take them a while to get to the next step, but they will get there eventually." Ellie simply nodded in agreement. "You feeling better?"

"Yea. Thanks Devon, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you Ellie, remember that always."

Ellie smiled, "Love you too." She squeezed his hand to reassure him.

For the rest of the drive, Ellie thought about Chuck. He never ceased to amaze her. The day when he came home announcing he had a date, Ellie knew he was back to normal. He was joking with her again, and seemed happier in that one day than in five years.

She remembered the day he came home from Stanford. He didn't leave his room for days. He sat there and cried. He cried about Jill, about Bryce betraying him, and about his sister's disappointment in her eyes when he told her. Sarah seemed to wipe all that misery off of Chuck's plate.

Ellie often questioned Sarah's 'motives' for dating Chuck. At first, she thought Sarah was using him to get discounts at the Buymore. That thought stopped when she saw that Sarah worked at the Wienerlicious across the plaza. Then she thought Sarah was some sort of drug dealer since she lived in a hotel, drove a Porsche, and had designer clothes. Ellie never spoke about her theories concerning one Sarah Walker. She kept them to herself.

When Chuck dumped Sarah for Lou, the sandwich maker, Ellie noticed the same sadness that Chuck had worn for five years crept back into his face. She didn't see much of Sarah when Chuck was with Lou. Then at their first Thanksgiving dinner with Sarah, Ellie noticed their forced interactions. It was like they despised each other but still were together. Their actions made Ellie imagine even more farfetched theories about Sarah. Sarah the criminal, Sarah the gold-digger, Sarah the mobster.

At her wedding, about a year later, Chuck was not only happy, but he was confident and bold. He pulled together a wedding in a few hours. Ellie had to credit to Sarah for some of the changes in Chuck. She made him want to do something with his life; she made him want to be a better person not only for himself but also for his family and friends. Ellie never realized how much Sarah Walker affected and changed her brother, and now Ellie felt horribly guilty for accusing her of being just like Jill. Sarah Walker was not even on the same wavelength as Jill.

When the car pulled up to the apartment, Ellie thought about how her new husband understood Chuck better than she did. This forced her to plant a small seed of doubt in her brain. _What did Devon know about Chuck that I don't?_

Devon walked with Ellie up to their door. Devon had to make Ellie feel better about letting go of Chuck. She was his 'mama-bear'. She would always be there for him. He wanted her to realize that Chuck couldn't rely on her forever or else he would end up a bum. He wished he could tell Ellie about Chuck's employment status with the United States Government. He wanted to tell her how Chuck saved their lives by ruining their first wedding. Some how, some way, Devon needed to get Ellie to stop thinking of Chuck as her little brother and start thinking of him as his own man. By forcing Ellie to come to terms with Chuck, she would finally understand his and Sarah's relationship.

_**END of Chapter 1 ½ **_


End file.
